A new racer
by jubileena
Summary: Reese caramel has just been unlocked, things are OK for her,if only she would talk to people. With help from her few friends and her talent, she starts to open up. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Reese.

This is a story about Reese Caramel, this is about her life when she first became a racer. Thanks, Agent bm for helping me.

*Reese walks in front of a camera and sits down*

"Hi, I'm Reese, and I am a recently unlocked racer. I used to be shy, and I kind of shy still, but I did overcome this with some help, and a talent of mine. What is this talent and who helped me? This will explain it all. This is the story of how I became who I am, I remember it like it was yesterday, but it was two weeks ago." Reese said, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Well, anyway, this is how I -" Reese started until the camera died.

"Great." Reese said, as she left for the charger.

Sorry it's short for now.


	2. The unlocked racer

The unlocked racer.

Thanks agent bm for helping me.

(Reese sets up the camera again)

Hi, guys, I'm back, I was unlocked to weeks ago, get comfortable, this could take a while." Reese said.

*Flashback to the arcade, Two weeks ago*

The arcade was closing in 15 minutes, meaning the kids had time for one more game. Two kids, a brother and a sister, walked over to 'Sugar rush'' and decided to play it. After they paid, they started to race.

"I'm going to win. "Said the sister, as she raced Candlehead.

"No, I am." Said the brother, playing as Swizzle.

The two raced until Candlehead crossed the finish line, and something was said that caused the other kids to crowd around the game.

The game said, "New racer unlocked. "

The kids started cheering, and Mr. Litwak walked over to the game.

"What's going on, kids? " Mr. Litwak asked.

The brother showed the arcade owner what the excitement was all about.

The owner looked at the screen, and smiled.

"It looks like you kids unlocked a new racer. "Mr. Litwak said.

"Can we try them out, please?" The brother asked.

"It's time to leave. "The manager said.

The kids walked out of the arcade.

(Sugar rush)

The roster race had just ended, and everyone was sitting down talking.

"New racer unlocked. "The game announced.

"What, a new racer? " Candlehead asked.

A bright light flashed over the starting line. And it cleared quickly, When it disappeared, there was as girl with caramel brown hair, a Jean jacket, a white shirt, a candy wrapper skirt, leggings and boots was sitting next to a caramel kart sitting on the ground.

The racers walked to the girl. The girl covered her face with her jacket. However, the racers still saw her., and just smiled at her. Vanellope walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked the girl.

The girl didn't look at anyone and answered the simple question.

"Reese. Reese Caramel." The girl said.

Vanellope walked over to Reese..

"Can you come to the castle with me, please?" Vanellope asked.

Reese nodded, and got in her kart.

(The castle, Vanellope's office)

Vanellope was in her office, talking to Reese, tried to get used to her new surroundings. Vanellope was currently in Reese's character status. Vanellope was looking at the theme.

"Is your theme caramel, Reese? "Vanellope asked.

Reese nodded her head. Vanellope couldn't help but ask.

"Are you shy?""Vanellope asked.

Reese nodded her head, and listened to what Vanellope had to say.

"Well, your house should be ready. "Vanellope said., and handed Reese a Samsung galaxy phone.

"Thanks. "Reese said, shyly.

"You're welcome, Reese, the guards will take you to your house. You'll live between Candlehead and Jubileena. "Vanellope said.

Reese nodded her head, again.

"Now we have to shake hands. "Vanellope said.

Reese and Vanellope shook hands, after that, Reese was taken to her house.

(Reese's house)

Reese walked into her caramel and ghramn cracker house. And sat down in the couch, reading a book When she heard a knock at her door. Reese got up and answered the door, it was Vanellope, Jubileena and Candlehead.

"I forgot to tell you, your fans are almost uploaded. "Vanellope said.

"Ok, thanks." Reese said, softly.

"You're welcome, see you later,." Vanellope said. Candlehead and Jubileena walked up to Reese.

Candlehead and Jubileena both waved to Reese.

" Hi, I'm Candlehead, and this is Jubileena." Candlehead said.

Reese waved back to them, sweetly. And Candlehead and Jubileena left.

"Welcome to Sugar rush. "Jubileena said.

Reese closed her door after waving bye to Jubileena.


End file.
